My Eyes Are Shining Bright
by adagio11
Summary: The truth might be the best but definitely not the easiest. The desired sequel to Is the money worth your soul?


**My Eyes Are Shining Bright**

**Summary: **The truth might be the best but definitely not the easiest

**Pairing: **Tony and Kate, angst

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine

**Author's Note: **So, here it is, the desired sequel to "Is the money worth your soul?" Enjoy and please review! Title is supposed to convey...honesty. The phrase is taken from the song "Famous last words" by My chemical romance

* * *

Two months had passed since she started dating Kevin. Of course she'd seemed suspicious when I told her about that blonde but now when she'd bought Kevin's lie, it seemed like she considered him the perfect guy. I never teased her about him anymore, it wasn't any fun when I knew what a prick he was. And I was a bit surprised that Kate hadn't realized his fake attitude, since she was a profiler and all. Although, I loved seeing her this happy. She smiled more, which only made her even more beautiful and harder to resist. But I didn't say anything. Why would I? I was just the annoying co-worked who sometimes offered to pay for lunch. Nothing else. Now, it was late afternoon and Kate was preparing for another dinner with Kevin. 

"Bye, Tony" she practically sang when she left. I heard the elevator ding and the doors slid shut. A sad smile crossed my face. I loved it when she was happy, but not for the wrong reasons.

The next day, she was just as happy as the night before. She gladly showed me a necklace that Kevin had bought for her. We didn't work on a case so it was a pretty dull day. Filing reports, receiving headslaps, a short visit from Abby. Around four pm we still had a stack of files left and not to mention headache so I decided to go for coffee.

"I'm going for coffee"

"I'm coming with you" Kate said and quickly grabbed her coat. A bit surprised that she voluntarily spent time with me, I followed her to the elevator. We walked in silence, down to our regular coffee shop.

"You think we should get anything for Gibbs?" Kate asked.

I smiled. "Nah, we don't want to encourage him" She laughed and her whole face lit up again. We entered the coffee shop and patiently waited to order. That's when I saw it. Or more exactly, him. Kevin, by the restaurant across the street. Kate didn't seem to notice, she was busy with her cell phone. I froze. Kevin was with the same blonde I'd seen him with a few weeks earlier. Now I had the chance to prove it to Kate, but on the other hand, I knew how sad she would be. But it was for her best.

"Kate…" I gently touched her shoulder and gestured out through the window. She first looked up at me and then at Kevin.

"That's…um the same girl I saw him with before…" I said in a low voice. I could see the thought running through her mind and the disappointment in her eyes.

"According to Kevin, his sister went home…um…five weeks ago" Kate was mad, and disappointed at the same time.

"I knew it" she mumbled. "It was too good to be true" She turned away from the window and neither of us mentioned it while we got our coffees and went back to the office. When we arrived to the bullpen, Kate stomped off down to Abby. I buried my face in my hands. It would take weeks or even months for Kate to get over this. But now, at least she knew.

When Kate came back, her make-up was messed up and I could tell she'd been crying. I'd never seen Kate cry, but just the thought of her feeling that bad made me feel uneasy. I didn't say a thing as she walked over to her desk and sat.

"Um…are you okay, Kate?"

"Why do you care?" she said harshly. I felt a bit hurt by her tone but she didn't seem to take it back.

"I just…never mind"

"But this is what you wanted, huh, DiNozzo?"

"No, Kate, I…-"

"Oh stop it, don't give me that crap. I know how much you enjoy to tease me about all the guys I don't manage to keep" she said, tears threatning in the corner of her beautiful eyes.

"Kate…I-" I tried to say but she interrupted me.

"Forget about it" then she stood again and walked for the stairs. I watched helpless as she disappeared around the corner.

Maybe pointing out Kevin at the coffee shop wasn't such a good idea. I sighed. For every failed relationship, Kate's walls got even higher. I knew it became harder for her to trust anyone. The truth could really be brutal sometimes. Too brutal but after all, wasn't it the only right thing?

* * *

**A/N: Aaahh! More angst. You liked it, Jos? Was it good? Bad? Boring? OOC? Please review and maybe I'll write another sequel…to the sequel :D Or maybe not...**


End file.
